


Magnetic

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: You know. The magnet scene.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Magnetic

“Make sure to take that thing out before tomorrow,” Walt warned. “Not to be all scientific about it--”

“Yeah, I get it,” Jesse said. “Ain't gotta put your teacher hat on, yo. But meanwhile…”

Walt loved all the captivating sounds that came out of Jesse’s mouth when his lips were around his cock, but there’s a certain whimper he emitted when Walt sucked on the barbell just right, or when he flicked his tongue in a way that made Jesse's whole body quiver.

And perhaps, every now and then, Walt liked to feel it inside of him. But only occasionally.


End file.
